


Jasper's Own Hope

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character mention, Fan Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: @ovenlex made Jasper a lil one to follow Jasper around, we liked the name Hope~Hope was a mortal child who sadly passed away early in her time but never fully crossed over thus, once back in Heaven, Jasper gets a surprise he didn't expect to get-Especially in Heaven!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Jasper's Own Hope

My work is never easy-

Her beautiful Creations should never die so early but they do…

I bring them peace when I can or try to anyway.

Sometimes it's not easy, children don't understand what's happened.

They suddenly have energy again or motion and life but when they show it to their loved ones-

My ear flicks backward and I look once more over my shoulder.

I've felt something watching me since returning from my last mission on Earth.

Children got confused and I was the soul they saw, the light. So I went towards the true End if they lost their way and did so for this one too. She must have just gotten lost.

Sudden deaths like that can do that to them.

I stand before Her Doors and flare my wings before preening one gently.

The child should soon feel Her pull and go to Her~

But…

She doesn't-

How did she not go to Her call?

I blink slowly where I know she hide and tilt my head some, 'why do you follow me?'

Out popped her little head around a pillar and our eyes locked. My ever changing and her now muted brown.

Until she was with Her again, she'd remain muted of all colors!

No happy bright eyes, the smile of a living child not filled with light without Her touch!

I nod towards Her Doors and sign, 'Go on, no need to fear~'

But she doesn't move.

Odd things mortals.

I flap my wings softly back upon my back, never put into my celestial body and stand up calmly.

'Do you fear, Her?'

The little girl nods, no.

'I am sorry for your early return, but your return is needed. A new road has been paved for you, a life needed only your soul can fill.'

I knew she heard me, well 'heard' me.

Everyone did here in Heaven and Hell, it was EARTH that needed the crash course but still-

I approach her slowly yet she does not back away.

I reach out my hand and offer, 'Want someone to go with you, Child of God?' And she takes it gently.

What I did NOT expect was upon touch was her eyes to beam a bright and happy brown once more, her smile, alive once again!

I feel a small shift inside me and close my eyes.

'So, her road is here?'

"Yes~"

'I am to lead her?'

"She is your Hope~"

I open my eyes, a loving orange taking over the shocked electric blue and smile softly down upon her, she, up upon me.

'Come,' I squeeze her hand a little and a Halo and wings form and she glows like Her world's sun, 'Now Hope, as an Angel of God you must learn the first and most important thing, do you happen to know what that is?'

And for the first time, she chimes like Her Holy Bells, "Love, Jasper, Love~"

With one large wing out and folded around her, the wing the color of the beautiful skies of Earth, I nod and sign happily, 'Yes, my Child, Love~'


End file.
